


In the Chaos

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *《西洋世界军事史》里讲到英国在印度的扩张，用了一个形容，说英国“变成了海上的女王”。↑本人灵感来源





	In the Chaos

欧洲的战事结束以后，弗朗西斯在圣达维德一个闹哄哄的小酒馆里找到了还未卸下军装的亚瑟。各色酒客欢闹着举杯、喷着酒气大声争吵、把酒瓶子扔来扔去，而亚瑟一个人敞着外衣，沉默着坐在墙角喝一杯浑浊的朗姆酒，桌上的烛光在冰凉的绿色眼瞳里安静地跳跃。

弗朗西斯走了过去。亚瑟抬起头，抛过来一个充满警告意味的眼神。

“和约的内容敲定了。”

亚瑟挑了一下眉毛，似乎在等他的下文。

弗朗西斯拿走亚瑟面前的酒杯送到唇边，被烈酒刺鼻的气味激得皱了下眉头。他放下杯子，说：“马德拉斯还给你，条件是你撤出刘易斯堡。”

亚瑟抱着胳膊向后靠了靠，冷冷地笑了一声。

“那群议会老爷们真是外交天才，我在印度和北美折腾这几年全他妈打了水漂。”

“是啊。”弗朗西斯长长地叹了口气，“我知道你很不甘心，因为我也是。或许你应该怪你的盟友没能多支撑一阵，否则你我之间很快就能分出胜负了。”

“那么胜出的那个人一定是我。”亚瑟抬起眼睛，带着令人厌恶的自满和傲慢。他分明是坐着，但弗朗西斯觉得他看自己的时候充满俯视的意味。

弗朗西斯笑了。他俯下身，在亚瑟耳边轻声说：“那么战场上见。”

这种嘈杂肮脏的小酒馆深受亚瑟青睐，却从来不是弗朗西斯喜欢的地方。他讨厌这里杂乱的环境和不入流的酒客们令人头疼的吵闹，劣质酒类混合着烟草和汗水的味道更是令他窒息，他觉得在这种地方多呆一秒都有昏厥过去的可能。他只是来告诉亚瑟和约已经缔结的消息，这个目的既然已经达到，他就准备要走了。

但亚瑟显然不这么想。

刺啦一声，一把椅子被他踢到弗朗西斯跟前，正好挡住了他的去路。这个巨大的响声立刻混入酒馆喧闹的声音里，除了弗朗西斯被吓了一跳，没有引起任何人的注意。弗朗西斯垂下眼睛，看见亚瑟高高翘起来放在椅子上的腿。

“我好像还没有说你可以走。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

他的腿依然横亘在弗朗西斯眼前。弗朗西斯的视线似乎穿过黑色的高筒军靴，看见了被白色棉质长袜包裹着的光滑紧致的小腿。他的手曾经无数次抚摸过消瘦的腿肚，也握住过伶仃的脚踝，那硌手的感觉他至今依然记得。他对这两条腿或许并不比亚瑟自己更陌生。

他这才猛然想起，距离上一次触碰亚瑟的腿已经是好些年前的事情了。

“你还有什么事吗？”他无奈地摊开手。

亚瑟对着椅子扬了扬下巴：“坐下。”

弗朗西斯照做了，但下一秒他的全身就立刻开始绷紧，因为亚瑟正隔着裤子，用军靴有意无意地慢慢揉搓他的下身。

他有些惊愕地抬起头，亚瑟的神色却没有任何异样。他的两颊已经开始泛红，但他依然不紧不慢地喝他的酒，就像他脚上的动作一样从容。只是在看到弗朗西斯错愕的视线时，他才缓缓弯起唇角，祖母绿样的眼睛仿佛在酒里浸泡过，水雾腾腾地在昏暗的光下亮得惊人，隐隐透出几分醇香诱人的味道来。

弗朗西斯皱眉：“你喝醉了。”

亚瑟厌恶地啧了一声，放下了杯子。弗朗西斯突然觉得眼前有什么明晃晃的东西闪了一下，接着身下的椅子猛然一震，快得让他什么也没看清。他低下头，终于看到那是什么东西的时候，凉意从胯下慢慢爬上他的背。

一柄刺刀不偏不倚地插在他两条大腿之间，亚瑟还握着刀柄，明亮的刀身映着灯光，跟亚瑟的眼睛一样凉薄。

“看见这柄刺刀了吗？”亚瑟冷冷地说，“你要是再废话，我可不敢保证下次还会不会刺偏了。”

他似乎对弗朗西斯的静默感到满意，于是猛地将刺刀拔出来，弗朗西斯这才发现刺刀几乎将椅面完全贯穿了。他暗暗倒吸了一口气。

“我真不知道你在这种地方也能有那么好的心情。或许你有这种癖好，但是我没有。”

他立刻觉得肩上一紧，整个人不受控制地向前栽去。他赶紧抓住凳子边，这才没有因为失衡过度压到亚瑟脸上，但他们的距离已经非常近了。亚瑟扯着他的绶带，居高临下地看着他，带着酒气的呼吸凉凉地扑在他脸上，但并不难闻。

“我没有在征求你的意见。”他说，“我想做了，你就得陪着，就是这么简单。”

不讲道理的臭小鬼。弗朗西斯在心里暗暗骂道。但他无法忽视自己在亚瑟脚下已经渐渐硬起来的下身，以及从小腹和脊背一路向上窜的难耐的燥热。他看见亚瑟脸上扬起获胜一般得意的笑，微醺的绿色眼睛如同湖水荡漾，一圈一圈的涟漪映着灯光，扰得他心痒至极。

他的余光落在亚瑟扣得严丝合缝的衬衣领口上，突然有些懊恼。他发现自己几乎是不受控制地肖想起那底下白瓷般的肌肤和纤瘦的骨，红色外衣下的腰臀想必依然有着流畅的线条，假使落上嫣红和白浊又该是另一番旖旎。

这不像他。他向来喜欢丰盈柔软的身体，而每次跟亚瑟做爱的时候他都觉得自己在操一块铁板，他对亚瑟的身体本应没有任何欲望；他向来深谙如何轻易撩拨起人的情欲，就像早早布下陷阱等着猎物自投罗网一样轻车熟路，而这次猎手自己成了猎物。

他无声地叹了一口气，向洋洋自得的猎人缴械投降。

“这次是我输了。”

说完他倾身吻住亚瑟。亚瑟柔软的唇上还沾着未干的酒液，他仿佛在吻一朵带着晨露的玫瑰，唇齿间辛辣和浓醇的味道交错蔓延。

亚瑟愉快地眯起眼睛享受这个吻，他高傲的神态好像弗朗西斯是奋力取悦他的奴仆。这让弗朗西斯又觉得有些恼怒。他狠狠亲吻亚瑟白皙的脖子，后者抓着他的手臂轻轻颤抖，敏感的皮肤顿时红得格外扎眼。

他得意地撑起身子。明天亚瑟带领他的舰队前往马德拉斯的时候，船上所有人都会看到他在他们祖国身上留下的这些痕迹。

然而亚瑟似乎知道弗朗西斯打的是什么主意。他抬起手按住弗朗西斯的脑袋，像是带着酒香的柔软花瓣上突然迸裂出浓郁的血腥味，粘稠地在口腔中四处弥漫开来。弗朗西斯这才发觉自己的嘴唇不知何时开始隐隐作痛。

“既然你在我身上留下了东西，总得让我也给你留下点什么。”亚瑟伸出舌尖舔了舔弗朗西斯溢血的唇角，轻得仿佛在花丛中浅尝辄止的蝴蝶。

“这叫礼尚往来。”他微笑着说。


End file.
